Kidnapped Au
by Mister-kate
Summary: This is an Au story about what would have happened if Cammie got kidnapped in Boston. How does her family react? Her fiends? Does she even make it out alive?
1. Kidnapped

_Ok so I already posted this on my other account but it got deleted and I lost the password. So the beginning is the same but I am changing most of it. So enjoy._

 _Chapter 1:_

Cammie Morgan's POV:

"Why were you in Boston?" He stepped back and shock his head looking at the ground. He whispered, "There are some thing I just can't tell you, Gallaher girl.

"Can't?" I pester. "Or won't? Zach, I need to know."

Zach didn't answer. He stood there quietly. He looks back at me as if to say _There's No difference there._

"Tell me" I whisper realizing that Zach is no longer chasing me I am chasing him. The cat and the mouse have finally switched roles. I realize that he has grown taller, stronger than he was when he kissed me last spring. He pulls me closer to him. There is hardly any light being given off of the street lights. It's just us alone in a dark ally.

"There are somethings that you just don't want to know, Gallagher Girl. You don't want to know. Trust me, please." Zach said looking me in the eye. He had beautiful green eyes that pierce mine. I believed him in that moment. I had lived my whole life with very little information, and right now I am willing to believe him and trust him.

In my prefill vision I see Bex, Liz, and Macey exit the party and enter the ally, laughing.

"Cam!" Macey called me. I turned around to look at her. She still had confetti in her hair from when it rained down on the crowd. Suddenly all of the street lights in a three block radius went out. The only thing illuminating us was the steady light of the Washington Monument.

My panic is rising. I look back at my roommates still standing in the ally.

"Macey!" I scream knowing that is my heart something was very wrong at this point. I begin running down the street away from Zach and towards my roommates. He reaches out to catch my arm. He holds only for a moment before letting me go. Headlight from an unknown vehicle pierce the darkness. All of a sudden I freeze. I actually stop and stare at the van that was coming my way. I see Macey running away from Bex and Liz and closer to me.

"Macey! Run!" I said to her motioning her to move. I was too late. I was too slow. The man in the van slide the door open. I watched in horror as the van surpassed Macey and continued onward down the street.

At first I thought it was a test like we had done so many times before. Sometimes in class, Mr. Solomon would ask us many different question to override our senses, to make us panic and freak out. I quickly took in the attack. The man driving the van was left handed. I could tell this because he was wearing the huge gold watch on this right hand. The plate was a fake due to the cheap photocopy job on the images behind the letters and numbers.

The van surpassed me. I smell the familiar smell of burnt rubber on the road when the van turned 90 degrees blocking the path at which I had come from. Three masked people jumped from van and started running towards me.

"Cammie!" I hear my roommates and Zach yell. I feel alone in this moment. Like My friends and Zach were centuries away from me.

In front of me I see my roommates running closer to me, getting ready to fight. I wanted to shrink down and hide when the panic starts inside me when I saw big man jump out of the back of the van. He quickly ran towards me, landing a kick right next to my head. I dodged his kicks and tried to land some blows of my own. I pushed me leg around his making him off balance. I take advantage of this and push him up against the van door. I pin him against the door only for a moment. Before I hear, "Get Her!" I remember back to where I have heard those words before. Back on that rooftop in Boston. Panic fills my bones. I stop pushing the man and begin to run back towards my friends.

"Cammie!" I hear as Bex's voice fills the air.

"Macey!" I respond running as fast as I can. "Help Macey!" As soon as I said it I knew that Macey was not in any danger at all. I knew that I could cross _that_ problem off the list.

Strong arms caught me around the waist and hindered me from running to my roommates. I tried to run away but as soon as I picked my feet up off the ground this horrible smelling rag was over my face. Darkness clouded my vision. I so badly wanted to black out. I tried not to smell it knowing that it would only make me sicker. My arm failed and my world began to spin.

Through the unnatural glow of the headlight I looked for Zach or Bex, someone who could help me. Everything I saw was becoming increasingly blurry. The ground rushed towards my face too fast and too hard. All of a sudden the horrible rag was gone and my lungs craved the fresh clean air. I took a deep breath calculating my next move. I looked up at Bex and Liz both having to fight men three times their size.

The man must have regained his footing because the next thing I knew he was pulling me back up and trying to put the rag back of my face.

I mustered all of the strength I had and slammed my head into his. I heard the pop of broken nose and felt the blood drip down my neck.

He managed to put the rag back on my face. The fog over my eyes was growing stronger and thicker. My arms feel weak again. My body feels like it's made of cement.

Macey runs towards me so strong and beautiful. "She's Ok." I whisper to myself. The man on top of me shifted his weight. He pulled out a glock form his back and fired a shot. I saw the light and heard the blast but it still didn't seem real.

"NO!" I scream trying harder to get away from him. I scratch and claw at his face trying to get his to let go of me. He effortless pull me back to the van. A woman hands him a needle full of a clear liquid. He stabs it into my forearm. I began to feel sleepy. I hear panic fill the air. Many people screamed. The masked man pulled me to the van. He throws me inside like a rag doll. The woman in black. pulls out duct tape and taped my arms behind me back. Just before they slam the doors I see Macey screaming over my lifeless aunt's body, my mother is running over to me screaming my name. Mr. Solomon is kneeling next to Abby's body crying and his shirt is full of blood. He looks up at me with his eyes wide. \

"NO!" He screams as he runs closer to me.

"Help!" I scream one last time.

"Oh Cammie dear, we are helping you." The masked woman says to me. I remember that voice it's the voice from the roof top the voice that haunts me. My body is on fire and I go limp form whatever they put in the syringe.


	2. Alone

Chapter 2:

My body moves from the constant turning of the van. My head is on fire. Burning like the bite of a thousand fire ants. I try to move my hands and open my eyes. I flutter my eyes trying to get them to open. I heard the car doors open and slam shut. I stir and blink trying to recognize my surroundings. But the drugs were too strong. Or maybe I am too weak. I fall back into the sleepless void.

My head is reeling. I open my eyes. How long have I been out? My vision is blurry, fading in an out. I blink multiple times trying to steady it.

"We should call her. She is staring to wake up."

"Not now wait."

The light is bright, burning my eyes. I try to focus on the voices. They keep talking but I can't hear it anymore. I open my eyes again bracing for the light. I see a large surgical light and a metal tray. I push down the panic as it catches in my throat. I force to myself to look around again. I am laying on thin blue tissue paper. It crinkles under my fingertips. Like the kind you sit on at the doctor's office. Alarm billows up inside me.

"Hey. Hey. Relax. Your fine. Relax." A voice says to me pushing me down onto the paper. "Give her 5 ml of chlorzoxazone and 10 ml of sodium oxybate."

"No. Stop" I say trying to push her off of me. My mind races back to Mr. Solomon's class when we learned about what happens when a captive becomes dependent on the captors. Stockholm syndrome would set in after only a couple of days of me being here. I can't let that happen to me. I am going to get out of here. Adrenaline rushes through my veins. I fight, scratching and kicking trying to shove her off of me.

"Mark!" She screams. "Hold her down."

"NO! Stop! Get off me." I fight trying harder than ever. I feel a pinch in my arm and the world begins to spin. My whole body goes limp and I fall back into darkness.

I open my eyes again bracing for the light again. It doesn't come. I open my eyes slowly questioning my surroundings. I am laying on a small bed with a very thin mattress. There is a large two-way mirror on one side of the room and a small bathroom through a doorway on the other side. I sit up slowly trying not to make a noise. My stomach is flipping and flopping around. I haven't eaten in a while and yet I don't feel the pain of hunger. I walk over to the bathroom steading myself on the sink. I fall to the floor right next to the toilet. I roll over empting my stomach into the toilet. I cough violently repeatedly throwing up everything in my stomach. I finally finished puking and walked back over to the bed. I look down at my arms they are covered in little red dots. What the heck is happening to me?

The door creaks open. My head snaps up getting ready for an attack.

"Here." A voice snaps at me throwing in a little bag. "We'll need you tomorrow." He says laughing to himself. I jump when the door slams shut behind him. I cautiously walk over to the bag. Inside there is a few white pills in an aspirin container and a bottle of water. There also is a small PB and J tucked inside. I open the bag and scuff down the sandwich not even thinking about it. The water I think is good because the cap is still attached. I decide not to take the pills and risk being in pain later.

I move back to the bathroom again trying to avoid the mirror. Someone must be watching me every second, the thought of this makes my skin crawl something fierce. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes are swollen and there are hives totally covering my left arm. I must have had a really bad allergic reaction from the drugs that they gave me. I lay down back on the bed. I turn away from the mirror. I am exhausted, dizzy, and nauseous from whatever they gave me. The light in my room slams off leaving me alone in complete darkness. I think back to the party with Zach.

Abbey.

Oh my god Aunt Abbey! He shot her the man shot her. She is dead he killed her. My eyes swell with tears. I am not going to die. I am going to make it out of here.

I get up and start pounding on the door.

"HEY!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "HEY!" I hear a door open and shut close by. The light in my room turns on again. I know someone is in the second room looking at me through the glass.

I take advantage of this and quickly study the lock on the door. It's a trilogy T2 lock. I need to get a 7-digit code to unlock the door. Without seeing the keys there is no way that I can guess the code.

The light immediately turns off again blocking all my chances to try and escape.

"No!" I say pounding on the door again. "HEY!" I scream again as loud as I can.

"No, no, no, no, no" I say to myself quietly.

All of a sudden white smoke flows through the vents. I rip the blanket off of the bed and try to shove it into the holes blocking the smoke. I start to couch violently. My mind is foggy and hazy. My eyes scan the room for something else to block the vent. The smoke grows more intense. I can't see anything. I cough and try to hold my breath, trying to stop myself from breathing it in. My eyes are heavy; my body goes limp. I fall back into sleepless void.


	3. Abigail

Chapter 3:

Agent Townstead's POV:

My cellphone buzzed on my nightstand. I slowly open my eyes and glance at the clock. It's 2:46am. I groan and flip over onto my other side. The phone keeps buzzing and ringing I finally grab it and swipe up.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Edward?" I hear a shaky voice on the other line.

"Rachel?" I say recognizing her voice. It sounds weak and scratchy. "Rachel, what is going on?"

"We need your help." She says holding back something.

"What's going on?" I question. This bad feeling building up inside me.

"Abbey been shot. She is in the hospital. Cammie is gone. The circle has her." Rachel spurts out.

I freeze not knowing what to do. My heart skips a beat. Abbey and I had talked just last night about pulling contacts to find Macey.

"Is she still alive?" I question not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, but it is really rocky. She keeps coding." She said. I hear the tiredness and weakness in her voice. I can tell that she had been crying.

"I am going to get on the next flight to the USA, tell me anything and everything that you know."

The next thing that I know was that I was sitting in a car speeding to LCY (London city airport). My mind is racing to dark places. Abigail always was a loose cannon but I never expected anything to happen to her. After all she was one of the best spies I have even known. I pull out my computer and look up the video footage of the attack. I see the van pull up and pass Cammie. Abbey doesn't even look when she runs in front of Macey. I slam it shut, not being able to watch a second more.

"Were here sir." Oliver my driver says.

"Thanks, Oliver." I respond.

I quickly board the plane. Not stopping for my bags or for food.

"USA as fast as you can." I direct the pilot.

The plane ride was a blur, nothing out of the ordinary happened in its 7h 55m entirety. I just kept worrying about Abigail. She could not die. Not yet. We are all still so young. We needed to live.

I hopped into a cab and raced to the hospital. Rachel and Joe were standing outside the hospital.

"Rachel." I say stepping out of the car. "Where is she?"

"She's in the ICU. Room 742." Joe responded. Rachel looked like she had been crying, her eyes were watery and puffy.

I bolt past them running through the halls. I quickly run up seven flight of stairs. I stop at her room. When I look inside I see her soft dark curls spread out over the pillow. She is wearing a general blue hospital gown. Her face is calm, almost like she was sleeping. Looking just at her eyes I would have been fooled that she was sleeping and going to wake at any moment. There was a ventilator breathing for her, making a hissing noise every time her chest went up.

I walk into the room, stopping at her bed. I pick up her chart at the end of her bed, flipping the first page over.

' _The patient has severed sever trauma to internal organs. There was major blood loss at the scene, almost 3 pints of blood had to be transfused during surgery. The bullet pierced her aorta, causing major trauma to the heart and lungs. She came in with a collapsed left lung, with partial breath sounds on both sides. Major head trauma from the fall is presumed. Doctors suspect that the patient would at least have a grade 2 concussion. That would require visual and physical therapy to regain 100% use of them.'_

I close the chart, not wanting to think about her future anymore. Oh, Abigail, what did you get yourself into this time.

"Hey, Abbey. It's me. Edward. Townstead." I start moving towards her bed and sitting in the chair.

"You're going to be ok." I say to her grabbing her hand. When I touch her hand, I swear her heart beat spike.

"Abigail." I say touching her again.

"Abigail." I shake her hand. Her eyes quickly move back and forth.

"Abagail." I say one more time. This time her eyes snap open.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. It's ok. You're in the hospital." I say grabbing her hand. Her eyes panicky glance around the room looking for a way out.

"Nurse." I scream. "Nurse, she is waking up."

"Abagail. You're ok. You're going to be ok." I say to her just as the nurses shove me out of the room. I slowly smile to myself. She's ok. She's going to be ok. I take a set right outside her room and wait for them to let me back in.


	4. And so it begins

Chapter 4:

Cammie's POV:

I gasp in trying to take huge gulps of air. My head feels light, almost airy like it is not connected to my body. It must already be tomorrow because there is another small bag of food lying for me when I awake. I am in a different room than before.

 _'Here. A voice snaps at me throwing in a little bag. "We'll need you tomorrow." He says laughing to himself.'_

I shudder at the thought of what they are going to do to me. My stomach rumbles at the smell of the food. I open the bag, inside is a small McDonalds bag.

"What the heck?" I mumble to myself. I slowly open the bag inside there was a cheeseburger and a large fries. There also was a small water bottle, and again three small white pills.

I debate eating the meal. It could be drugged or tampered with. My stomach grumbles just at the smell. I can't hold back anymore and eat the whole burger and half the fries before I even think about waiting.

I blink several times trying to study my vision. I try to find the door. It appears that there isn't one. I walk around the room with my hand on the wall trying, hoping for a hallow section. There is not even a mirror or any cameras. I am all alone in here.

I walk back over the bed, and rip off the sheets. There is a small piece of metal. I push down the mattress try to cover it up. There still could be cameras even if I can't see them. I pull it out again and flip it over in my hand, studying it.

The piece is sharpened to a point at one end almost like a knife. I rip off a piece of the sheets and tie it around the piece making a handle. I was going to get out of here alive. I am going to see my family again.

I place the knife under my back as I lay down on the bed. I hear a buzzing sound indicating that someone entered in the correct code and the door unlocked. I wait for them to enter my room. Soft footsteps clank against the floor. They stop to my left and I hear keys clink together. I reach for my knife again, rapping my fingers around the handle. A small dot of light runs across the floor. I follow the light all the way up to the top of a door. A large man stands in the doorway.

"Get up." He croaks at me. I jump up following his directions.

"Where am I? I ask trying to squeeze information out of him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He responds grabbing onto my arm. I quickly tuck the knife into my skirt so they wouldn't see it.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he starts pulling me along.

"You will see." He says smiling to himself. The horrible words are accompanied by a short laughter.

I debate whether or not to fight, but before I can kick we have come up to a small metal door. He enters the code: 7-7-7-9-18-12-19, the door opens. Inside is a small bookcase and a mat on the floor. The guard pushes me inside and slams the door shut. Another door opens and two other people come in. Before I can react they start punching and kicking me. Hitting me hard, mostly in the stomach and the head. I try to fight landing some good punches of my own. They keep punching me harder and faster. I try to get up but every time I do they knock me and kick me harder. They stop kicking me. I turn on my side and puke up a mixture of blood and burger onto the mat.

"Looks like she's done." The men say to each other. I hear retreating footsteps towards the door. The same guard as before comes to pick me up.

"Get up." He says to me.

I lean over and start throwing up again on the mat. This time it is mostly blood. I feel a sharp pain on my left side of my stomach. Oh no the knife.

"Come on, get up." The guard says again. I can't move the pain is too intense. I remember Mr. Solomon saying something like 'the best spy knows when the chance is right. Go with your gut and hope it's not gas.' My gut is saying that now is the time to fight and try to get away, or I will die here.

The guard comes over and pulls me to my feet. I try to stand on my own, but he just drags me along back to my room.

"Stop." I say but he just keeps pulling me along.

"Stop. I going to puke." I say finally he pushes me against the wall holding onto my arm, twisting it into a breaking position.

I take a couple of deep breaths and steady myself. The guard gets mad and starts pulling me back to my room. My head spins and I begin to vomit again.

The guard opens the door and pushes me inside. He throws inside a small medical bag and a trash can.

I open the bag and look inside. There is a small package of gauze and a roll of medical tape.

I pull up my shirt looking down praying not to find a stab wound. There are about 10 small incisions on my stomach. Thankful that they are mostly flesh wounds, I take out the gauze and wrap it around my stomach and then tape it in place.

I gasp for air again looking up at the ceiling. I reach down looking for the knife. My hand grips the familiar feeling of the handle. Good, I think to myself I still have it.

I drag the trash can over to the bed and lay down. I throw up maybe two or three more times before I fall asleep again.

I wake up to the sound of rustling outside the door. My eyes snap open at the sound of the tumblers clicking into place. I sit up on the bed pulling out the knife, but holding it behind me.

"Good, You're still awake. We need you." The familiar voice says to me. I don't say anything. She had scarlet red hair and emerald green eyes. I vividly recall her from Boston.

She leans up against the wall, pressing her back to the wall across from me, blocking the door. She is holding a small white bag, filled with something heavy. I know this because the bottom was sagging.

"Cammie," She starts getting up and walking over to me sitting down on the bed. I move over to the other side of the bed tucking the knife back into my skirt.

"Oh come on Cammie, Don't do that." She reached out grabbing onto my shoulder. "We need to talk." Without thinking I grab her wrist and flip it back behind her. I am so close to breaking it but she stops it by attacking me in the stomach. I had to let go to stop her from hitting me.

"I know everything that you know and more. It would not be in your best interests to fight me." She let's go of my hand and I put it back behind me. I see that she has left the door unlocked. I take a chance. Running towards the door as fast as I can. She grabs my arm and slams me down back on the bed. She pins me down onto the bed, holding me there. She presses hard onto my diaphragm making it hard to breath.

"Get off me!" I scream. She doesn't move, she pushes harder onto my chest severally limiting my breathing.

"I was going to give you food, but it looks like you want to go again." She says to me getting of me and turning towards the door. "I guess you haven't learned your manners yet."

The same guard as before came and pulls me back toward the room.

"Set her down." The red-haired lady barks at him. He pushes me down right in front of her.

"Cammie, baby, you are going to get a crash course in manors right now." She says as she takes a gab at my stomach, but I decide to fight. I block her and try to return some kicks of my own. I take a jab at her legs trying to knock her down on the ground.

She falls down hard. I take this small victory and kick her repeatedly. She gets up again and hits me as hard as she can right in my face. I try to block it but I am too sluggish. The blow knocks me to the ground but not out. I pretend to be knocked out, and just lay on the ground motionless.

"She's out cold. I guess Joe has gone soft on them. Take her back to her room." She barks at the guard. "We will do it again tomorrow." The guard picks me up and starts to carry me back to my room. The lady turns around and I hear her starts to walk the other way. We pass around a corner and out of site.

I take my chance and I kick my legs up over his neck. I snap them together, paralyzing him. He drops to the floor; I roll over on the ground. I kick his face in knocking him out cold.

I quickly search him pulling out his key card. Rustling meets my ear almost like someone is coming down the hallway. I glance up at the ceiling trying to find a way out, finding a small opening in it almost like a vent. I jump up trying to push it open. I pry the lid off and I push the guard up into the vent and quickly follow in after him, just as another guard comes around the corner.

I lay down on my stomach and start to crawl my way through the vent. My arms are sore as I push myself through the vent. I am directly over what looks like an office space. Inside the room I see the same lady with red-hair talking to an old man. The man had this huge scare that stretched all along his face. They are sitting on two leather chairs with a very long nice table separating them. There is an enormous screen showing maps and numbers. I push my ear down on the vent so that I can hear what is going on.

"How did it go?" A raspy man voice asks. "She tell you anything?"

"She is sleeping." The lady responds glancing up at him.

"You know I trained you right? I know that you are lying to me. What really happened?" He asks prying into her.

"I tried to talk to her. Ask her a few questions. I was just getting started when She got snippy. We fought. I won." She responds. P.S. I totally would have won. I was just pretending to be dead.

"Is that why your nose looks broken and your face is beaten." He responds laughing, pointing to her bloody eye and broken noise.

"The kid got a few good kicks in her." Catherine responds laughing.

"Wine?" He says getting up to go get some glasses.

"Yes." She says getting up to pour the beverage into the glasses. They both take the glasses and move back to the table.

"You hear that Abigail, the CIA agent survived?" The raspy man voice continues. "I guess it's true that Marks bullets never hit their target."

"No. Well, Mark was always very iffy about his shooting skill." Catherine responded.

Aunt Abbey is alive. My heart flutters. She's alive. She's ok.

"What did you get from her?" The man asks, but before he could finish a guard bursts through the door.

"Catherine, she gone." A guard says running in. Uh Oh not good.

"What do you mean?" The raspy man responds. The vent creeks. I can feel it give under my weight. This is not good.

"The kid and the guard are both gone we can't find them anywhere. Sir. The never made it back to the kid's room." The guard responds.

"What the hel- I leave you idiots to do a simple task and you fail. Find them. Find them now they cannot escape." Catherine snapped back at them. The guard immediately ran out.

I got to get going. I slowly push myself through the vent. Trying to find a way out. A way to escape. My leg slams against the vent making a loud 'explosion' sound.

"What was that?" The raspy man asks. Catherine gets up and looks up at the ceiling.

"Oh. Cammie we underestimated you." She says looking up at the vent. I think that she can see me through the vent. Not possible the wholes are way too small. How did she know?

"MARK!" She screams. "Turn off all of the vents and block all of the entrances."

This is not good for me. I try as fast as I can to push myself through the vent, barley making any progress. Up a head, there is a metal sheet slowly going down about 35ft in front of me. I rush to the door. Barley making it through by the time it slams shut. My body aches from the pain. That was close.

There is light seeping in through the cracks in the vent. I push myself towards it very slowly and cautiously. My stomach and head burn. I lift up my shirt, to my surprise I see that I bleed through my bandage, meaning that the cuts are much more severe than I thought. I pull out the knife from my back. I yank at the vent. It doesn't move. I stab the knife into the screws twisting and turning trying to pull them out. I get one out when I hear chatter on the other side. I press my ear against it.

"Put your mask on. We don't want one of you to accidently get knocked out." I hear a man say.

I pry harder at the vent, desperately trying to get it open. It pops open just as white smoke fills the whole ventilation system. I try not to breath, holding my breath in as long as I can. I tuck the knife back into my skirt, just as my head begins to feel light and airy.

"No." I say weakly as I begin to pass out. I take one last effort to push my way through the vent. Gravity takes over and pulls me down. I am falling, falling fast. Too fast. I put my arms out getting ready to brace myself for the pain. I slam against the ground hard. My arms burn viciously. Little red droplets of blood trickle down my arm. I look up seeing three men running towards me. I try to get up, trying to run away from them.

"Call Catherine, I found her." A voice says. Strong arms pick me up. I try to fight, kicking and punching at my attacker. He pulls out a small syringe filled with clear liquid. The man gabs it into my shoulder. I begin to feel dizzy. My whole world is spinning. Then everything begins to fade too black.


	5. Flashback

Chapter 5:

Abbey's POV:

I remember the first time that I got shot. I was 19 years old and just out of school. It was my very first mission. I was so excited. I got the best job; I was protecting Henry, the son Ivanov Kuznetsov, a foreign diplomat for Russia. We were walking down a road after having dinner at a restaurant in Paris, it was a very dark alley and I started to get a bad feeling. This man jumped out of nowhere and demanded that we hand over our wallets and my jewelry. He was pointing a gun right at my head. I started to comply when all of a sudden, Henry decided to be a protagonist. He charged the man and they struggled over the gun. The man just started shooting blindly. He hit me one in the chest and once in the arm. Surprisingly, Henry was uninjured. I fell down to the ground and was going in and out of consciousness.

I was told that I was out for almost several minutes. It was hard for the French police to understand Henry because he had a very strong Russian accent.

The first minute to minute and a half I was freaking out. I was asking for Henry to help me and yelling that I didn't want to die. Henry was trying to help me; it was too hard from him. I was yelling at him in Russian and in English at the same time. I was trying to teach him how to stop the bleeding and how to close up a puncture wound. We were yelling back in forth like an old married couple.

The second minute I had given up almost all hope on living anymore. I had changed my focus to asking God to allow me into heaven. I wanted to be with Matt and my parents. I was praying to God, begging him to allow me to go to heaven. I was begging for forgiveness for everything I had done wrong. I begged him for clemency for stealing Rachel's clothes and for always making fun of her and Matthew together.

The third minute I had expected to never see my family or friend ever again. I began to believe that I was going to die right here in the alley. I knew that Rachel would get over it, after all she had too, Cammie was only a couple of months old and would need her mom. Hot tears began to fall from my eyes. Henry was trying so hard to help me. He was now screaming into his phone at the police, begging them to hurry. Saying that I was becoming delirious and bleeding too much.

Around minute four the need to sleep was starting to set in. I just wanted to go to bed and never wake up again. I started to fade in and out of consciousness at this point. Henry was slapping my face trying to get me to stay awake. I started seeing bright light and hearing my parent's voices. I fought hard against the darkness, trying to pull myself back to reality.

My last memory was being overwhelmed by all of the commotion that the police was creating. The lights from the ambulances were too bright, the sirens too loud. I remember being in the back of the ambulance with Henry. I remember him screaming at them in Russian, begging them not to let me die.

"Не позволяй ей умереть, не дай ей умереть. Этот человек ограбил нас в переулке. Я сражался с ним, и она стреляла."Don't let her die please don't let her die. This man robbed us in an alley. I fought him, and she got shoot. He was screaming this over and over at the poor paramedic. I remember him trying to talk to him both in English and in Russian. Nothing was working. Henry was too panicked to try and understand. This time was different. You can only escape something like that once. I didn't see the gun as I jumped in front of Macey. I didn't feel the pain. I hit the ground hard. My head slammed into the ground. The next thing that I remember Macey was crying over me. She was safe. I look at her, she just kept saying that she was so sorry that I got shot. I looked down at my chest, a stinging and burning sensation was starting to take hold. The sight of blood overwhelmed me. Macey's hands were pushing down on it, trying to stop the bleeding. I touch my hand to the blood. I lay back down on the ground. The next thing I remember, Rachel is screaming at Joe over me. "Rachel?" I say. She doesn't even hear me say anything. Tears are streaming down her face too fast. Something is very wrong. The pain in my chest begins to grow. It starts out like a paper cut and then transforms into the most painful thing I have ever experienced. It was ten times worse than before. Rachel's face was wet with tears. She was screaming my name over and over again. The light is so bright that it burns my eyes. The sirens pierced my ears at a hundred decibels a second. The paramedics were getting my vitals and hooking me up to different machines. They kept shining bright lights into my eyes blinding me. The pain becomes too much and I fall back into sleep.

"Hey, Abbey. It's me. Edward. Townstead." I hear. The voice is slowly getting louder.

"You're going to be ok." I hear. The voice reaches out and grabs my hand. I feel my heart rate spike up.

"Abigail." He says toughing my hand again.

"Abigail." He says pulsating my hand. I try to tell him that I am awake and I move my eyes back and forth again.

"Abagail." He says one more time. This time I snap my eyes open. To my surprise it Townstead sitting in my room. His face is full of shock and happiness. He is crying tears of joy.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. It's ok. You're in the hospital." He says grabbing my hand. My eyes panicky glance around the room scanning it for more danger.

"Nurse." He screams. "Nurse, she is waking up."

"Abagail. You're ok. You're going to be ok." He says to me just as the nurses shove him out of the room.

They remove the breathing tube and give me water. I ask for Townstead and Rachel. They ask me if I want to see him. They say that he is waiting just outside. I motion for them to let him in.

"Hey." I say groggy as he enters the room.

"Hi." He says taking a seat next to my bed.

"How are you?" He asks. It's an obvious question, one I definitely know the answer too.

"Good." I say cracking a smile. He laughs at this.

"Well you look horrible." He says. I playfully swat his arm.

"Can't believe that Squirt is not here. She would think that this is so cool." I say. Townstead's face changes. He looks down at the ground.

"What? Where is she?" I ask thinking the worst. "Squirt. Did she get in trouble?"

He keeps looking at the floor not saying anything.

"Townstead, where is Rachel and Cammie?" I ask terrified.

He doesn't look at me. He shuffles nervously in his seat.

"Abigail, I think you should rest." He says calmly slowly looking up me.

"Townstead what happened? Tell me." I say getting more irritated.

He slowly opens his bag and pulls out a silver metal laptop. He enters his passcode saying nothing.

"Townstead?" I ask wearily. Fearing for the worst. There is only two reasons Rachel would not be here, and they are both not good.

He clicks on a video file and hands me the laptop. Its security can footage of the alley behind the convention center. The video shows Cammie and Zach talking in the dark alley, they look to be arguing. I look up at Townstead, and he points back down to the screen. The van comes out and around the corner. I see Cammie panic and try to run to Macey. Bex and Liz try to hold off the other guys while Cammie fights against one, he has grabbed her around the waist and is trying to pull her to the van. I see him swing his arm back behind him, my breath catches in my throat, I know what is going to happen next. He pulls out the gun and fires four shots at Macey. I remember jumping in front of her catching the bullets. I see myself fall to the ground. Townstead points to the right hand of the computer, I look at where he is pointing. It shows the man throwing Cammie into the van. My heart drops, Rachel is running to her trying to get there as fast as she can. She just misses Cammie, as the mask men slam the door shut. The van drives off leaving no traces of where they are going next.

"Edward? Where is Cammie?" I ask fearing the answer.

"We don't know yet. No one has claimed the attack. The van license plate was stolen about 3 months ago." He says.

"You have no leads? How is that possible?" I ask.

"Bex, Liz, and Macey have given their statements and we are following the drawing of the ring that Cammie drew in Boston. Bex says that one guy she was fighting had a necklace with the same engraving on it. We are taking it as a successful kidnapping by the same group after a failed attempt."

I say nothing completely stunned.

"Is she still alive? Do you think Cammie could still be alive?" I ask dread fills me.

"We believe so. There is intelligence saying that she is still alive and they are trying to get information." He says. He reaches out his hand grabbing mine.

"This is not going to end like it did with Matthew." He says trying to reassure me.

"What do they want information on? The school? Cammie doesn't know anything and once they figure that out it won't be good for her." I say knowing the worst is yet to come.

"We know. Every agency is out there right now looking for her. They have done two raids on houses but they found nothing that supports her being there. They have dumped her cell phone and the van. We found the van torches outside of Alexandria, in an abandon shipping lot. We have put of BOLOs on her passport and have plastered her image everywhere. We have people looking at private and public transportation buildings making sure she has not left the country."

"Have you found anything on where she might be?" I ask praying for a good answer.

"We found what we believe to be a member of the kidnapping team hiding in an apartment right next to an airport. Metro tactical response team picked him up this morning. Rachel is interviewing him now. She left just before you woke up." He says.

"Do we think we are going to find her?" I ask hopefully.

"I know we will." He says confidently.


	6. The list

Chapter 5:

Cammie's POV:

"Cammie? Cammie?" I hear a small voice call out to me. I slowly blink and open my eyes. I take a small breath and try to focus my eyes. A red blob slowly fades in and out of focus. My head burns and I try to focus on what's happening. The last thing I can remember is leaving the school to find Macey.

I feel someone push on my stomach and pull me upright until I am sitting.

"Cammie, get up." I hear a man says as he pulls me to my feet. I sway trying to stand on my own and he grabs my arm and pulls me back along the hallway. I hear him softly enter in a security code and the door slide open. He drops me onto the bed and softly closes the door, leaving me alone. My eyes burn and I can focus on anything. Time feels thick and foggy.

I flip over and lay down on my side and close my eyes. I softly blink and try to regain conscious. I see the lights flip off and on again. I hear the code being entered again and the door fly open.

"Cammie, are you ok?" She asks me. I see her red hair fall into her face and she quickly brushes it aside. She moves back and pulls up a chair so she can sit across from me.

"That's a pretty cool knife you got there. Did you make it yourself?" She asks me.

I don't say anything and she nods and looks down at the floor.

"Well I have a son about your age. His name is Zachary. He also attends a boarding school." 

"How did you know I attend a boarding school?" I ask slightly confused. I can see her expression change and she quickly stands up.

"You know you look a lot like your father, but I can see Rachel in you." She says calmly.

"You know my Dad?"

"Knew. I was with him for a couple of months." She says almost proudly

"How? He was…" I say suddenly trailing off. I remember where I've seen her now.

"I see you are remembering me now." She says with a soft smile. I back away slowly until I am pressed up against the wall. I can feel my breathing increase under the stress.

"Relax or you will pass out again." She says grimly.

"I don't know what you want." I say softly as the memories are coming back to me. Boston. The little knowledge I have about her. Dad. The circle. The van.

"Do you know my son, Zachary? I heard that you too we're pretty involved."

"Yeah, I know him." I say flinching as she come closer to me.

"Shh." She says in dismay at me.

"If you talk, we won't have to do that ever again." She says sweetly, almost motherly.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm only in year one of C.O." I say trying to be stupid.

"Don't lie to me." She says harshly. "I know exactly what you learn in C.O."

"How? Gallagher keeps this a secret. They only let a certain few know, and I know for a fact that my mother would never allow you to learn it.

"I went to Gallagher, Cammie Darling. They taught it to me."

"No, you didn't. They would never let you in." I say in disbelief.

She pulls up her jacket and reveals to me a shining diamond bracelet that all of the sisters get as a parting gift. I almost pukes as it is the same one my Mom has. They were in the same year. They would have been friends.

"See. You and I were sister." She says smiling. I can feel my body start to loosen and the haze around my eyes slowly start too clear.

"Does Rachel still wear hers?" She says playing with the bracelet. I don't say anything and she smiles.

"I guess she does then. You know since we were in the same year. It probably means that your Mother would recognize me from the surveillance footage. I can't believe that she didn't tell you."

"What footage?" I say shocked.

"The footage of the rooftop and of the ceremony. You've seen me before Cammie." She says grinning.

"If fact I know your Mother recognized me in the van. It was such a shame though about your Aunt."

"Abby?" I say questioning her.

"You don't have any other ones." She says snarly. "Yes, Abby. Mark always misses his target. Macey was supposed to die.

"Is Abby alive?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Do you remember when you went to the circus?" She asks me dodging the questions.

"No." I say hoping that she would answer the question.

"But, you must Cammie. You see, you wrote about it in your report."

"I haven't written any reports yet." I say softly.

"Don't lie to me. I have it right here." She says pulling out a blue folder. I recognize it as my draft for Mr. Solomon's class.

She sees me looking at it and she slowly opens up the cover. She pulls out a little photograph of our team after the mission and she starts to read.

"All I could remember was that time my dad took me to the circus when I was 6 years old." She says looking up at me.

"Yeah, I wrote that."

"There was a woman at the circus who dropped a piece of paper. Your dad picked it up. It had something written on it. What was it?" She asks me.

"That never happened." I say replaying the memories of the circus in my head.

" _Can we get cotton candy, Daddy?" I ask looking up at his face._

" _Well, your mother said not too, and I am a little scared of her." He says looking down at me. I realize that my chance is dwindling and I quickly hit him with the eyes and the stare._

" _Please?" I say almost crying._

" _Cammie, we're going to eat dinner soon." He says and I stare at him harder._

" _One bag." Dad says giving into me._

 _He quickly goes over to the man selling and buys the most expensive bag of pink cotton candy in his life. He softly hands me the bag and I say a quick thanks while I dive into it._

" _Do you want to know something?" I say back after a little bit._

" _What?" He says breaking his gaze from the show._

" _You're not a little afraid of Mommy. You're really afraid of her." I say smiling._

" _Hey!" He says reaching over and grabbing some of my candy. I laugh and let him, giggling all throughout the show._

 _We get up out of our seats and make our way over to the exit. My dad grabs my hand and we start towards the exit._

 _I see a lady with a red scarf drop a napkin in front of us._

" _Excuse me, Ma'am you dropped this." He says offering the napkin back to her. She shakes her head and he places it in his pocket._

"Get up!" She says pulling me to my feet. She places her finger on the scanner and the doors fly open. She pushes me towards two other guards. I try to take a swing, but one of the guards grabs my arm and twists it behind me back until I hear a sickening snap. I scream out in pain and fall to the floor.

My arm hangs at a crooked angle, and I reach out to grab it with my other hand to stabilize it. Hot tears start to fall down my face. Catherine reaches out and grabs my injured arm and pulls me along into a different hallway. She enters a code and the door flies open. The walls are white, and a silver table and chairs are scattered throughout the room. She pushes me inside and I can hear the door slam shut.

I take a deep breath and I quickly snap my arm back into place. I hold my breath and softly start to cry. Hot blood runs down my arm and I brush it off onto the floor. I wipe away my tears and slowly walk over to the chairs.

They're cold and heavy as I slowly sit down. I softly place my arm on the table and take deep breaths trying to stabilize myself.

I hear a code being entered and Catherine comes in and sits across from me. She reaches out and grabs onto my arm. I whimper and try to pull back, but she holds on tightly.

"I need the names." She tells me sternly.

"I don't know them. I didn't see the list. I swear." I say as tears slowly start to trickle down my face.

"Cammie, you did see the list. Now, your father was stupid and didn't tell me the names. You don't want to end up the way he did." She tells me as she pulls out a small laptop.

"I swear to you I don't know the names." I say again.

"It's only going to get worse for you, If I don't have the names by midnight." 

"I can't help you. I don't have the names." I say softly crying now. She releases my arm and I quickly pull it close to me. She sighs and starts for the door.

"Take her back to the room. We're not done yet." She calls out to the guards.

"No, wait." I say trying to fight back as two guards grab onto my arm and lead me back to the small white room. I take a deep breath and brace for the pain.


	7. Almost there

Chapter 7:

Catherine's POV:

My face burns a little from where she hit me. I go to the bathroom and quickly turn the water on. A little bit of blood runs down my check and I slowly wipe away the stream of blood.

"Catherine, Director is looking for you in his office." A guard says knocking on the door. I quickly finish and head to his office.

"Catherine, did you find her?" He says plainly when I enter the room. The familiar long table takes up the whole room and chairs are scattered all about.

"Yes, she was hiding in the vent. I use to do it all the time at Gallagher."

"Really? How did she get in the vent?" He questions me.

"She injured a guard and then climbed into the intake shaft." I say casually.

"She complying?" He asks me as he takes a big sip of wine.

"No, but we only just started. I don't think it will take long. She was practically hyperventilating last time I saw her." I say slightly laughing.

"Do you honestly think she will give it up?"

"Yes, I think she remembers. It will take time. I don't think she can hold on that long though. Her cracks are starting to show."

"Rachel is cracking too. I heard she was called into the directors office and placed on leave." He says smiling. "I guess we hit a nerve, don't you?"

"Yeah." I say as I pour myself a glass of wine.

"How's your son doing?"

"He's ok physically. He's chosen to stay at Joe's cabin."

"The one in the woods off of 5th?"

"Yeah. I'm just surprised that Rachel hasn't chewed him out yet. Remember the fight she had with Joe when Mathew was missing? Trust me, he'll be crawling back to me by the end of the month."

"Good, he was always a good kid and an amazing shot." I was about the thank him when there is a short knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but She's asking to talk to you." The guard says looking at me.

"Cammie Morgan is asking to talk to me?" I say surprised. "I guess we won't be waiting that long, sir."

He smiles and I make my way out of his office and towards the control room. I pull up the surveillance footage for her room and sure enough, she is demanding to speak with me at the top of her lungs.

"Are you going to go in?" A low rank guard asks me.

"Yes, give me your gun." I say pushing my hand out. He softly sets it in my hand and I tuck it behind my waistband.

I walk to her room and slowly unlock the door.

"You wanted to talk?" I ask smiling.

"Yes." Her face is heavily bruised and she looks exhausted. But yet, her hair sparkles and her eyes still shine.

"I'm listening." I say excitedly. She takes a deep breath and moves over to sit on the bed.

"I did see the list." She says and I watch her shift around in her spot. Something is off about her, she wouldn't have changed this quickly.

"Really? You were pretty adamant that you had never seen it yesterday. What changed?" I look her up and down cautiously. She shifts unsteadily around in her spot before she looks up at me.

"I want to go home." She says quietly. I look directly into her eyes and I can tell that she is lying.

"No, you don't. You don't know anything." I turn around and start to walk out of the door.

"Elias Crane." She yells at me. I slowly turn around and face her. She takes a deep breath panicky. She didn't mean to give me that name. I smile a little, when I look at her. She's scared, I can see it in her eyes.

"Go on."

"No." She says sternly. I glare at her and she flinches away. "I mean; I need to be sure that I can go home."

"You will." I say and she swallows hard. I can't help, but smile at her.

* * *

Abby's POV:

 _"Do we think we are going to find her?" I ask hopefully._

 _"I know we will."_

I quickly change out of the hospital gown and back into my clothes that I was wearing the previous night. I almost forgot about the blood stains until I pulled it out of the bag. I can feel my heart drop as I look at the stained white shirt.

"Edward?" I call out from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He says quickly coming to the door.

"I'm going to need a new shirt." I say handing him the bloody shirt from the door. He quickly hands me an identical one and I slowly slip it on.

"Do you have my phone?" I ask, exiting the bathroom.

"Yeah." He says handing it to me.

"Do you have your car with you or did you take the company's?"

"Abigail…I know what you're thinking, but you need to rest. You're lucky to be alive right now." I look at him as he says this. His eyes are drawn and he looks older. He's different from before.

"I need to do this Edward. You know that."

"I have the company car. Its parked on 5th and Marshall. Black SUV. 808 JKY." He says right into my ear as a slight whisper. I follow his eyes and see two suites lingering outside the door.

"CIA?" I question looking away from them.

"I don't know. Rachel dodged them earlier. I think she went out through the maintenance stairway. I'm going to the bathroom though; I hope you don't slip away when I'm gone. I promised to get your statement for them." He says with a smile. I watch as he turns the corner and the men follow him.

I quickly walk the other direction and slip out through the staircase. I find the car and I quickly bend down and grab the keys from under the front tire.

The door unlocks instantly and I slide into the driver's seat. I softly groan as my ribs bend to sit. The hospital meds must be wearing off.

I slowly drive away and start back towards Gallagher. After some time, I pull out my phone and dial Rachel's number.

"Hello?" She answers woefully.

"It's me. I'm going to Gallagher." I say wasting no time. I know that she's not ok, and she won't be until Cammie is home.

"I am fine now. I am going to talk to Cammie's friends and Joe and then figure out what to do next." I say fast fearing that the call will drop at any minute.

"Abigail, I love you ok? Don't do anything you normally would. I can't handle losing you too right now." She says and it stings a little.

"Rach, I love you too. We're going to get her back." I say just as the call drops. She must have gone underground. I softly toss my phone into the passenger seat and speed off towards Gallagher.

I honestly don't remember the trip. It was mostly a blur, but when I pulled up in front of the iron gates a sense of reminiscence washed over me. Rachel and I practically lived here when we were younger. This school was our home.

I park my car in the garage and swiftly walk towards the office. I quickly open the door and log into the computer on her desk.

I pull up the file on the circle and start going through the pictures. Many of them are from when Catherine attended Gallagher. I stop at one of Catherine and Rachel together in Madam Patciain office before she retired. They look happy together. I softly click next until I stop at the picture of the ring. If I was a normal person, I would have taught it was beautiful.

It had a huge ruby red diamond inset by multiple smaller diamonds. The band is gold and it reaches all around in a spiral pattern. It's so beautiful for something so dark.

My phone buzzes and I rush to take it. The number is blocked and I slowly answer it.

"Hello?"

"Abigail, its Rachel, I have a possible location." She says out of breath.

"How did you…." I question and then I remember. Metro picked up three suspects form the attack sight.

"Where?" I say picking up my things and heading to the car.

"11424 Mountain View road. I'll meet you there." She says and I can hear the engine reeving.


	8. Loss and

Chapter 8:

Macey's POV:

"I heard that Cammie wanted to be taken so that she could escape her mom and be with Zach. They're probably getting married in the Bahamas or something."

"Tina, you need better sources. Thats not true." Bet says calmly. "Cammie would never do that."

"Well, I hear that she went willingly into the van, and she arranged it all with Zach ahead of time."

"I also heard that she tried to save you from them and accidentally got herself kidnapped. Do you have anything to say about it Macey?" She says pawning for more information.

"Back off Tina! You weren't there!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I can feel my face go red and Bex tenses up next to me.

"It's true though. I heard that she didn't even fight to get away from them." I hear another girl pip up.

I can feel my face getting hotter and hotter. I storm out of the great hall pushing Mr. Solomon out of the way as I do.

"Macey, what—" I hear him say as I push past him.

I run up to the third floor and push my back against the wall. I feel tears start to stream down my face.

"Macey! Macey! Where are you?" I hear Liz say softly. "Macey, please."

I push hard into the wall and I feel it start to give. I bang my fists into the side and the wall flips back around taking me with it.

I land face down into a cold piece of cement. There is a small light that flickers. I bring my hand up to my face and wipe away the blood.

I hear someone softly talking and I stumble to follow the voice.

"Where?" I hear quietly. I peak through the hole and I see Agent Cameron standing beside the desk.

"11424 Mountain View road." I hear her repeat softly. "I'll meet you there."

I quickly pull out my cell phone and quietly turn it on and punch the address into google and see that it's only a three-hour drive from here. Cammie's only been three hours away this whole time.

I hear a knock at the office door and Abby flinches.

"Come in." She says clearing her throat.

"Hey, have you seen Macey?" I hear a man ask.

"No I haven't. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, she stormed out of the great hall without her security, and we made it very clear to her that this behavior would not be tolerated. Especially after what happened three days ago."

"Oh well, if I see her I will be sure to point her in your direction. I'm Abigail Cameron by the way." She says as they shake hands.

"Noah Chambers, PMC"

"PMC?" I hear her question, obviously she hasn't been read in.

"I'm a part of the private security firm hired to protect the school and Miss. McHenry."

"Oh." She says quietly looking down at her phone.

"Cameron. I know that name." He says pacing up and down the office.

"I work for the Secret Service. I'm sure our paths have crossed at some point."

"You're Michael Cameron's daughter." He says under his breath. Abby looks up from the desk and glares at him.

"I have to go. Can you give me a minute alone?" She says politely asking him to leave the office. He quickly turns and heads out.

"Macey, I know you're in here." She says under her breath. I quickly push on the wall and softly walk into the room.

"I'm….I'm really sorry." I say to her. "I….I….I….I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Macey, honey, its ok." She tells me as tears start to run down my face again.

"I….I didn't mean for you to get shot. I'm so sorry." I say as sobs threaten to come out.

"Macey, I'm fine. Really, its ok." She says trying to assure me. She walks over and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"Macey, I told you I would take a bullet for you." She says and I laugh quietly.

"Who were you talking too?" I ask toeing the line between right and wrong.

"When?"

"On the phone. 11424 Mountain view road. Is that where Cammie is?" I say looking up at her hopefully.

"Macey….." She says as she sighs. "I never gave you enough credit. I'm sure Bex and Liz also know."

"No. I didn't tell them. Please, I want to come with you." I say drying my face.

"No." She says sternly.

"I'll stay in the car I swear." I say trying to reason with her.

"Noah Chambers." She calls out into the hallway. "I have Macey here."

"Abby….." I start and she cuts me off. I see Agent Chambers enter the room. He holds himself high, like a prince.

"Miss. McHenry, I'm glad to see you again." He says smugly.

I follow out of the office and back up the stairs to my room. They separated the three of us into different sides of the school. Bex is in the east wing, liz in the west, and me in the main part. I softly shut the door, ignoring Agent Chambers request to talk to me.

I pull out the small black bag from under the bed and place my jacket and running shoes inside. I zip it up and vaguely toss it out the window. I hear the alarm beep and then shut off. I have exactly 30 seconds to cross the yard.

The drop down wasn't as high as it taught it would be. I land softly and quickly grab the bag and run across the lawn. I make it over the fence and I run towards the car.

"Stop." I hear a guard say and I freeze in my tracks.

"Macey, it's always an honor to see you again." Bubblegum guard says to me. "But unfortunately Abigail has requested that you stay in the building. You probably would have gotten away if you hadn't shown yourself to her in the office. She couldn't even see you."

I feel my heart drop and he walks over and grabs onto my arm. I try to struggle away, but he squeezes harder keeping me in place.

"I can give you money. Just let me go." I say begging them to let me do this one thing.

"Thanks, but this job actually pays pretty good."

"Please. I need to do this." I plead trying to reason with him. We go through this huge door and I see Bex and Liz waiting for me in this huge room.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Liz asks me.

"It's raining outside." Bubblegum guard says smuggle. He exits the room and I can hear the door slam shut.

"Why were you outside?" Liz asks me innocently.

"She was trying to run away." Bex responds coldly. These last few days she hasn't been able to even look at me. I can feel tears starting to weld up in my throat and I turn away from them.

"Abby had a location of where Cammie might be. I wanted to go and help her." I say quietly under my voice.

"Macey, your _help_ is the reason why we are in this mess. If Cammie wasn't trying to help you, she might have gotten away." Bex says unemotionally. I look over at her and her face is blank. Liz stands next to her shocked.

"What?"

"Bex, how could you say that?" I hear Liz say trying to pull her away.

"You heard me, If Cammie wasn't worried about you she might still be alive right now."

"What do you man? Do you know something I don't?" I asked shocked.

"My parents called earlier and told me that I needed to prepare myself, because they found a body in the river that matched Cammie's description, but it was so badly disfigured they couldn't make a positive id. They are waiting for DNA results."

I slump down to the floor and put my head in my hands. Bex and Liz walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I can hear them talking softly. Hot tears run down my face, and for once I let them. I just can't believe that she is gone.


	9. Found

Chapter 9:

Rachel's POV:

I look at the house over the satellite footage. There is a small barn north of the property and a sturdy line of trees surrounding it. A shallow river runs north too west and cuts the property into 2 pieces. The property has 45 acers of farm land surrounding it. From the soil samples we are positive, that nothing has been farmed in years, and from speaking with neighbors it was inhabited until 25 days ago. 2 days before Cammie was taken.

It's a short period of time to gather supplies needed to hold someone, but it is not impossible. I've done less and been successful.

"That's the house?" Joe questions as I hand him the photograph.

"Yeah. Have you seen it before?"

"No, and it doesn't look like any of the circles other houses. Who is the owner?"

"Me, apparently."

"What?" He asks in disbelief.

"My old alias, Lauren Waldrof." I say and I see his face change.

"Wasn't that the one where you meet Matt for the first time?"

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"Did you tell Cammie?"

"No, I didn't. No one knew, but the three of us and the director." I say exhaling. This drive is talking longer than expected, even with me speeding 40 over the limit.

I sight as I grab the picture form him and turn it over in my mind. The house is a white farm house with black trim. There are no windows in the front or on the southern side. Weird, but not unusual. There is a small circle of landscaping around the driveway and a new white mailbox stands out front.

"Do you think she is alive here?" I ask after some time. "I'm mean you know Catherine better than I did. You saw firsthand what they did. Is Cammie still alive?"

"I honestly don't know. She was strong in avoiding questioning and making up answers to pass the polygraph, but she broke during the question with Bex and Liz as hostages. And she knew that we would never hurt them. If they tried something like that, I pray for her sake that she didn't buy into it."

"Do you think Catherine would kill her?" I ask him. It's a stupid question really, but it's one I have been asking myself over and over again.

"No, Catherine never killed anyone when I was with her. She likes to order the hit, but Cammie being your child is more of a bargaining piece than an information piece. Cammie is not like the other children Catherine has taken, and she knows that. If she wanted to, she could have the whole agency on its knees with one phone call."

I nod in agreement with him and he looks more intently at the photos.

"What's in the barn?" He questions me, trying to change the subject off of Cammie.

"Farm equipment."

"Any backup generators?" He questions me.

"No."

"That's good." He says and I look over to question him. "They weren't planning on staying that long."

I turn down onto the road from the house and the other car follows behind us. I pull out the infrared googles and see four people talking around a small table.

"How do you want to do this?" I hear Joe asks me. I hand him the glasses so that he can look inside.

"Four in the front, and one in the back." He says under his breath. "I'll go through the front with team one."

"I'll go in the back with Abby." I say as I slowly get out of the car and make my way over to the house.

I feel the cold air brush up against my face. I look over and see Abby's hair flying in the wind. Leaves crunch under my feet and birds cry. I creep down and slowly move over to the house. I see Abby doing the same on the other side. I see her reach the deck first and take a hidden position by the door.

"Movement inside." I hear Joe say over the comms.

I give Joe the signal and I hear the door blow off. I quickly run to the back and follow in after Abby.

The house is smaller than I expected and I quickly turn down a hallway.

"Clear." I hear repeated several times. There is one door left, and I see the handle turning.

"Joe." I whisper pointing to it. Joe grabs onto the door knob and pulls it open.

"Rachel." A familiar voice says smiling. "You just missed her."

"Catherine." Joe repeats under his breath.

"Hey, Joe baby. It's good to see you again." She says as she tries to stroke his face. He grabs onto her hand and pins it behind her back.

"I know she's here. You wouldn't leave without her. I'm giving you one change to tell me where."

"Joe, baby, you know that won't work on me." She says smiling. "I swear ten minutes quicker and you would have had them." I see Joe's knee pound into her face and blood fly everywhere.

"I played it safe with Matthew. I followed every protocol, I won't make that mistake again." I say through my teeth.

"She's gone." Catherine says smiling. I wind back my fist and hit her square in the face. I hear her nose break and more blood starts to trickle down her face.

"I'll leave you here to rot after I find her."

"Rachel, you need to see this." I hear a man say from the kitchen.

"Put her in the van." I say as Joe pulls her out of the hallway.

"What?" I ask as I come into the kitchen.

He hands me a small vile of clear liquid, and a bottle of water.

"What is this?" I ask as I smell the liquid.

"Fentefognal. It's an experimental memory enhancer. Basically, it allows people to retrieve memories that they have stored away." He says as I hand him back the bottle and he quickly recorks it.

"What type of memories?"

"Usually this has been tested on soldiers, who suffer from PTSD. It targets specific areas of the brain to convince the person that they are experiencing the memory for the first time again. Normally a therapist is talking them through it and helping them overcome the stress."

"If Cammie was alone, would she think it was real?" I ask him.

"Yes, most definitely."

"Is there anything ese in the cabinet?" I ask him.

Yeah there is um these." He says handing me five bottles of different liquids. I turn and leave him in the kitchen and make my way out towards Joe and Catherine.

"Open her mouth." I tell Joe and he does. I uncork one of the bottles and pour it into her mouth. I slam my hands against her face forcing her to swallow it. She chokes and coughs, but eventually she swallows it.

"Now, I am assuming one of these is the cure to whatever I gave you." I tell her as I spread the out along the ground.

"If you don't want to live your worst memory over and over again, I suggest you tell me where Cammie is right now."

"Rachel, please. This won't work." She says defiantly. "You lost her just like you did Matthew. Personally, I liked you daughter better than your husband." Before I could swing, I see Joe's fist hurtling towards her face.

"Here." Abby says handing me a different bottle. I hadn't even realized she had followed me out.

I unscrew it and pour it back into Catherine mouth. She chokes again, but Joe plugs her nose forcing her to swallow the liquid in order to breath.

"Is Cammie alive?" Abby asks her.

"Yes." Catherine says to my disbelief.

"Truth serum." Joe says under his breath.

"Is she in Virginia?" I ask her.

"Yes."

"Roseville?"

"No."

"This property?"

"Yes." Catherine says swaying. Abby runs off back to the house and rounds up the team again. I can see Catherine's eyes starting to close.

"Is Matthew Morgan alive? Catherine, is my husband alive?" I say hitting her to wake her back up.

"No." She says calmly before she passes out. I see Joe lunge for her to stop her from hitting the ground. No. I think to myself. The two syllables I have been dreading my whole life. He's gone.

"The barn." I whisper quietly to myself.

"What?" Joe says to me.

"The barn." I say a little louder. "She is in the barn."

Joe hesitates and I run towards the barn.

"CAMMIE!" I scream as I run into the barn. "CAMMIE!"

"CAMMIE!" I hear Joe scream after me. I hear a small banging sound and I push farm equipment out of the way.

"Joe! Joe! There's a door." I scream. He stops moving stuff and runs over to me. He struggles to open it.

"It's bolted shut."

"Cammie!" I yell as I bang on the door. I press my ear to the door and I hear a small thud.

"She's in there." I yell as tears fall from my face. "I found her."

Joe runs back to grab a tool from the van. I pull on the door as hard as I can and it pops open.

"Cammie? Baby it's me." I say as I reach out to touch her. She flinches a little and then realizes that's it me.

"Mom?" She says as a question.

"Yeah, baby." I say as I extend my hand to her. She takes it hesitantly and I pull her closer to me. She's so skinny and her brown hair is matted a little in the back as I slide my hand over it.

"Mom, she's coming back soon." I hear Cammie whisper to me.

"It's ok, baby." I say to her trying to reassure her.

"Rachel?" I hear Joe call out to me.

"Joe, I found her she's here." I call out to him. He quickly comes and helps me pick Cammie up. She's shaking a little and Joe helps me wrap her in a blanket.

"Cammie?" I question her and she opens up her eyes again. I don't think she was aware that she had closed them. I place my hand on the inside of her neck and check for a pulse.

"She has a weak pulse." I say to Joe.

"Cammie?" He says shaking her. Her eyes flutter and she tries to move.

"Get the medic." I say to Abby and she runs off. Joe picks her up and carries her over to the ambulance. He lays her down on the stretcher and I grab onto her hand.

"Mom?" I hear he say. Her voice is weak and it shakes.

"Cammie, I'm here." I say and she tries to open up her eyes.

"Mom, Dad's alive. She was going to take me to him." She says weakly. The medic puts something in her iv and her eyes flutter close.


	10. Return

Chapter 10:

Cammie's POV:

" _Mom, Dad's alive. She was going to take me to him." She says weakly. The medic puts something in her iv and her eyes flutter close._

I slowly open my eyes, and run my hands over the sheets. Their soft and silky under my fingers. I take a deep breath and I hear something moving.

"Cammie?" I hear someone say, but the voice is distorted and echoey. I try to open my eyes and I hear someone moving around in the room, and then a door open and close.

"Cammie?" I hear them say again. I can't seem to move or open my eyes. I try to move, but my limbs won't cooperate.

"Can you get the doctor?" I hear a women ask. The door softly opens and closes. "Cammie, don't try to move, just try to relax." I feel a sharp poke in my arm and my world goes black.

I slowly open my eyes and look around the room. The walls are covered with tan planks of wood. I am laying on a queen sized bed with soft satin sheets. A framed picture of four men fishing sits on the wooden nightstand. Everything looks so handmade. I hear a knock at the door and I jump.

"Cammie?" I hear Mr. Solomon ask as he enters the room. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I am ok." I push the blanket down to look at my legs. Black and purple bruises cover them in little dark circles. The same marks completely cover my arms. My eyes burn and the lights feel like a thousand suns flashing in my face.

"Oh, you're going to be ok. There are some stress factors along your legs and arms, but the doctors think you'll make a full recovery." Mr. Solomon tells me.

"Hey, baby." My mom says as she comes into the room. "Did you sleep?" I nod my head, and she comes and sits at the foot of the bed. Mr. Solomon takes the chair opposite of the bed and runs his fingers through his hair

"Mom, Dad is alive. I saw him." I say as I reach out to her.

"Cammie…" She says shaking her head. "That's not possible."

"I know it is. I saw him. He talked to me." I say and Mr. Solomon looks down at the ground.

"Is Aunt Abby ok?" I ask my mom.

"Yes, Cammie, she's ok. She got shot, but the bullet missed every major organ and she made a very quick recovery." She says smiling.

"Where is she?" I ask questioning her.

"She's at Gallagher." Mr. Solomon says.

"Oh."

"Cammie, can you tell me what you remember?" I hear my Mom say.

"I don't…I can't really remember much. I have a lot of gaps." I say and Mr. Solomon looks down at the floor. I can feel tears weld up in my eyes. He's so disappointed in me.

"That's normal. I would never expect you to be able to remember everything right away." I hear my mom say. "Just tell me what you do remember."

"I was talking to Zach, and I wasn't paying attention. Then there was this van almost out of nowhere. I panicked, and I tried to fight them off, but they put something over my mouth and I started to pass out. I remember that Catherine was in the van, and I heard the doors slam, but I can't remember anything after that." I say and I feel my breathing start to speed up.

"What happened when you woke up after that?" I hear Mr. Solomon ask me.

"I was in a small room; it was made out of cement. I was sick."

"What do you mean sick?" I hear my mom ask me.

"I don't know. It was only for that day. I had little red dots all over my arm and I kept throwing up. They gave me food and a water, but I was really out of it. Do you know what they were giving me?"

"Yes, and it sounds like you had a pretty bad allergic reaction to it. It's called Fentefognal." I hear Mr. Solomon say.

"What happened after?" My mom says softly.

"I was still really sick, but they started asking my questions about Dad. I don't really remember." I say lying a little.

"What did she want to know?"

"Remember when Dad and I went to the circus?" I ask my mom, and she nods.

"I remember. You came home with the biggest bag of cotton candy I have ever seen." She says and I smile a little.

"Well, apparently there was a dead drop that Dad picked up. Catherine wanted to know the information Dad got from it." I say as my voice cracks.

"Cammie, its ok. What exactly did she want?" Mr. Solomon asks me.

"There was a list of names, and my dad made me memorize it after he gave me the cotton candy. I never thought about it before this. I didn't think it was anything important." I say looking down at the ground.

"Cammie? Honey, whatever you did its ok." My mom says to me, and I can't even look at her.

"I didn't want to." I say looking at Mr. Solomon with tears in my eyes. "I thought it was real."

"I know baby." My mom says as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"I only told her three names." I say as tears start to run down my face. "I thought she had Bex and Liz. She had photos of them. Mom, they didn't look good. Are they ok?"

"Cammie, they never left Gallagher. They're ok, nothing bad happened to them." My mom says and I slowly look up at her.

"But the photos? There was video. I watch video. They had them." I say in disbelief.

"Catherine is very skilled at what she does Cammie. It was probably very realistic, and you were very out of it from the drugs." I hear Mr. Solomon say. I can't believe I gave the names to her.

"I thought that it was real." I say as a whisper.

"Cammie, we need the list of names." I hear my mom say.

"Elias Crane, Charles Dubois, Thomas McKnight, Philip Delahunt, Gideon Maxwell, and Samuel Winters." I say with my eyes closed.

"Winters, as in Senator Winters?" I hear Mr. Solomon say.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say quietly.

"Why, don't you change into something else, and we can go back to Gallagher." I hear my mom say and I nod. They quietly leave the room together and I can hear them whispering in the hallway.

I slowly change back into my school uniform and look at myself in the mirror. I am much skinnier than I remember, and the shirt and skirt barely cover the bruises I have.

"Cammie?" I hear my mom call for me in the hallway.

"Hold on. I am almost done." I say as I put my shoes on. I quickly leave the room and join my mom in the car.

"Where are we?" I say as I walk outside, and see nothing but trees for hundreds of miles.

"My cabin." I hear Mr. Solomon say, and I nod.

I sit in the back seat of the car, and feel myself starting to drift off. My mom starts to drive, and I can feel my eyes starting to close. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to my mom shaking me.

"We're here." I hear her say, and I quickly get out of the car and run up the steps.

"Cammie!" I hear someone yell and they run towards me.

"Bex! Liz!" I say as we all embrace in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok." I say to them.

"We missed you all so much." I hear Bex say with a very thick accent.

"Where's Macey?" I ask them and they both look away. "What? What happened?"

"She went home. She went back home with her parents." I hear Liz say softly.

"What?" I say shocked. Macey would never just leave.

"Hey squirt." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Aunt Abby!" I say and I run towards her.

"Are you ok?" I ask her and she smiles.

"I should be asking you that." She says with a little laugh. "I am ok squirt."

"Cammie, are you hungry?" I hear Liz ask me.

"Yeah, a little." I say and I see my mom look away. "I'll meet you in the great hall?" I say and they both nod.

"What's wrong?" I hear Mr. Solomon ask me.

"Where's Zach?" I ask them. "Did he leave?"

"Cammie…"I hear my mom say and I pull back.

"Where is he?"

"He went back home to try to find you. I am so sorry." I hear Abby say, and I feel my heart start to speed up. He can't be gone. He just can't be.


	11. Zach's Home

Chapter 11

Zach's POV:

"Macey? What is going on?" I say as I am pushed into the room with her. I see Bex and Liz huddled together on the sofa, and Liz seems to be crying softly.

"Where have you been?" Bex asks me.

"I was with Mr. Solomon. Why are you so wet?"

"She tried to run away to get Cammie back." Bex tells me glaring at Macey.

"You know where she is?" I ask her hopefully.

"No, I was going to go to Joe's Cabin and plan something." She says softly. I see Bex look away and Liz starts to cry harder.

"Is there something I am missing here? Are you two mad she left without you?"

"They think Cammie is dead." Bex tells me.

"What? Why? Is there any proof?" I ask shocked and scared.

"They found a body in the Seine river in France. They think it is Cammie, but it was too badly disfigured to make a positive id." I hear her say.

"What? How? How did she get out of the country? Why do they think it's her?"

"She was wearing your jacket, and the body had brown hair. They also found a Gallagher patch floating in the river alongside her. My parents think that its Cammie." Bex tells me.

My heart starts to beat faster, and I get up and pace around the room.

"Zach?" I hear Liz say and I punch the wall hard.

"Zach, Zach! Stop it!" Macey cries as I hammer harder and harder into the wall. I see little spots of red forming and I stop.

I hear a code being entered and the door flies open.

"Mr. Goode, would you come with us please." The man says and I see Joe behind him. He nods and I follow them out of the room.

"Let me talk to him alone." Joe says to them and they leave. "Zach, you have to get out of here. There is a car in the back. You need to get in it and get as far away from here as you can. Catherine and the agency are coming after you."

"What are you going to do?" I ask him.

"I am going to leave too, right after you do." He says as he pushes me outside. I see a black sports car waiting outside.

"Is it Catheirne?" I ask him knowing full well that it was.

"Yes, but Zach listen to me…" He starts, but I don't give him a change to finish.

"Is it true, is Cammie dead?"

"No, she's not. The body was identified as Mary Wittman. She was badly burned in a house fire. They panicked and tossed her body in the river."

"What about my jacket? Bex told me she was wearing my jacket."

"It was similar, but it was not yours. The patch was planted on the scene by a circle operative. Get in the car and leave now, before they come back. I nod slowly as I get in the driver's seat of the car.

"Zach, go someplace safe, but not my cabin." Joe says as a whisper, and I nod softly. I shift the car into drive and I speed off towards home.

I stop at the town gas station and fill up the tank while also buying three spare containers of gas.

I hear the little bell ring as I cautiously enter the gas station.

"Can I help you with anything with him sir?" I hear the man ask behind the counter.

"No thanks. I am just looking around." I say as I look over at the shelf. I pick up a bag of nuts and a small bag of peanut butter m&ms.

"This all?" The sales clerk questions me.

"Yeah, and the line on 3" I say and I quickly pay for the gas. This was going to be a long drive.

"Where you headed?" He questions me innocently.

"Home." I repeat smiling up at him.

"With your family?" He asks me.

"No. We don't get along, me and my folks."

"Really? Zachy, I thought we got along just fine." I hear a voice say and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. I look up and see the man in front of me holding a gun to my face.

"That's a nice car." The salesclerk says. Damn it. How could I have been so stupid to miss the signs. There is no way a gas station on this road would be deserted.

"It's yours, then." Catherine says tossing him the keys. I had left them running in the car in case I had to make a quick getaway. "We need to have a family meeting, alone."

The salesclerk catches them and I hear him speed off in my car.

"Zach this was stupid. You knew that I would be watching your credit cards." I hear her say smiling. My face tightens and my jaw locks. I feel my fists tense up.

"Where is she?" I ask her through my teeth.

"Who? Oh you mean that girl? Cammie I think it was." She says and I throw back my fist and aim it at her face. Right as I am about to make contact she blocks me, and hits me hard in the stomach.

"Where? Catherine! What did you do to her?" I yell at her. I try to hit her again, but she blocks it.

She doesn't make any moves on me. I try over and over to get a strike in, but she defensively blocks everything I throw at her. I finally mange to get two or three good hits in, before she finally hits me back.

"Fight Back!" I scream at her as I try to land move punches. She pushes me back and I slam up against the counter. I feel my head bang against the metal edge, and I fall to the ground.

"Zach?" I hear her say softly as she bends down and presses her hand up against my head. I feel hot liquid pooling underneath me. I try to move, but the pain is making me pass out.

"Zach?" I hear her repeat more echoey. I try to open my eyes, but they just won't work. I feel myself fall into a dark, heavy sleep.

I open my eyes again and I am laying on a small metal bed. The light is bright, and I try to sit up more, but something catches on my hands.

"What the?" I mutter to myself as I try to lift my hand up. I look down and see restraints covering both of my wrists.

"Zach?" I hear Catherine say. She tries to move closer to me, and I flinch away.

"What did you do?" I ask her thorough my teeth.

"You hit your head. Do you remember?" She says and the pounding is becoming more intense. "You have a sever concussion."

"Where are we?" I say trying to gather information.

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of it." She says gently as she pushed my head back onto the pillow.

"Did you take her?" I ask her.

"Who?"

"You know who. Cammie. Did you take my girlfriend?" I say knowing that this is the first time I had ever said those words, and I might be too late.

"Yes, Zach, but it is more complicated than this. You need to rest." She says and I hear someone enter the room and then short footsteps.

"Let her go and take me. I will come with you willingly I promise." I say grabbing onto her arm. "Let her go."

"She hasn't talked. I can't Zach."

"Catherine, don't do this." I say as I see someone plug a syringe into my I.v. line. I feel my eyes start too close. It's now or never.

"I saw the list too. Cammie showed it to me. I will give it to you if you let her go." I say lying. Catherine's face changes and she glances at me cautiously. I blink several times and I feel myself fading into darkness.

I look up one last time and I see Catherine's shocked face staring back at me. I can't help, but get satisfaction form this.


	12. Finally

Chapter 12:

Cammie's POV:

 _"Cammie…"I hear my mom say and I pull back._

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"He went back home to try to find you. I am so sorry." I hear Abby say, and I feel my heart start to speed up. He can't be gone. He just can't be._

I slowly walk back to the dining hall. Every step that I take feels like it's a million times slower. I feel like time is moving backwards.

"Cam? Are you going to come to dinner?" I hear Bex ask me and my stomach flips.

"I might just eat with my mom tonight, but you can come too." I say with a smile.

"Is everything ok?" Liz asks me concerned. I must be showing my emotions on the outside.

"Yeah, It's just really stressful." I say with a fake smile. They buy it and we slowly enter the office.

"Mom?" I say as I enter the office. "Are you here?"

I spot her phone resting on her desk. Bez and Liz move to sit on the couch, and I slowly point the screen towards me.

 _Zach's credit card was swiped at Shell off of 5_ _th_ _street on August 29_ _nd_ _. Dried blood. No car. No Cameras._

"Bex, what's the date?" I ask her.

"Its September 9th." She says not breaking her gaze from the t.v. September 9th. That was 11 days ago.

I hear the knob start to turn and I put the phone back and pretend to look at the photos of us on her desk.

"Hey." I hear my mom say and I look up.

"Hi."

"Are you hungry for something?" She asks me and Liz. Bex had momentarily disappeared to someplace I did not know.

"Can we have pizza and Ice cream?" I hear myself saying without thinking.

"Yeah." She says and she starts cooking. I grab the tub out of the fridge and a spoon. I side into a tiny spot between Bex and Liz.

"What is this?" I say motioning to the t.v.

"Russian cartoons. This episode is on Sasha and Nikie. It's pretty good." Liz says, as I slowly hand her a spoon.

"Liz, Mr. Solomon has asked to see you." I hear Bex say softly.

"Why?" I ask her. Her face falls.

"We're going into town tonight to practice. The whole class is."

"But me." I say finishing the phrase.

"Yeah. Cam we're really sorry. We can stay if you want."

"No, no. You should go. I want you to go." I tell them and the swiftly leave.

I dig around in the bowl with the spoon, slowly turning the ice cream into a brown puddle.

"Hey squirt." I hear Abby say as she enters the room. "Ooh, ice cream."

"Want some?" I say offering her the whole thing.

"No, I got my own." She says pulling out two more tubs.

"What's Rachel burning?" She asks me.

"I think its pizza." I whisper back.

"I heard that." She says smiling. I reach over and turn the t.v. off.

"Here." She says handing me two huge slices of pizza.

"Wow." I say and I try to take a bite. I am so hungry, but I can't bring myself to eat it. I stare at the food. Why can't I eat this?

"Cammie, is something wrong?" My mother says and I focus back on the group. Aunt Abby and Mom have already finished one slice and I have barely taken a bite.

"I don't know. I am not really hungry." I say setting the plate down.

"Cammie you haven't eaten in a while."

"I know. I can't ok."

"Why not?" My mom asks me.

"I just can't. I don't know why."

"Cammie," I hear Aunt Abby start.

"Why did you let Zach leave?" I ask her.

"Joe thought that it would be best for Zach to leave the school. We had agents here who would not understand why he was here. He was in danger." I hear Abby say.

"Where did he go?"

"He was supposed to meet up with Joe after some time, but he went in the opposite direction. He stopped at a gas station and we are looking into what happened after that."

"When did this happen?"

"Three days before we found you." My mother tells me, and my heart falls.

"Was it connected? Did he make a trade for me?" I ask and my voice shakes.

"We don't know, but we can't track his credit cards or his cell phone."

"Where is Catherine?" I ask and Aunt Abby flinches at the name.

"She's at a containment center in the alps."

"Has she said anything about him?" I ask hopefully.

"No." My mom says softly.

"Cammie, baby we are going to do everything to get him back."

"I want to help." I say looking between them.

"I don't think that that is a good idea, squirt."

"Why? I am the only one who know what happened to me. I know what she did to Zach. You need my help on this."

"Cammie, you need time to rest and heal. You should not be in the field."

"I want to." I say like a child.

"I know baby, but if you can't even eat a slice of pizza. I am not going to let you travel all over the world to find him. Joe is looking for him right now and so is Townsend. They will find him baby."

"I know they will." Abby adds.

"Can I do something?" I ask them desperately wanting to be in on this.

"Tomorrow I was going to back to the farm house where Catherine held you. If you want to you can come along."

"Yeah." I say nodding.

"Ok, you need to eat. At least something, and I promise I won't be hurt if you don't eat my food." She says with a smile. I reach over and pick up the tub of ice cream and take a big bite.

* * *

September 1st

Zach's POV:

I open my eyes again, and I find myself in a different room than before. I lift my hands up and run my fingers over my head. My fingers pass over a small white gauze bandage. I sit up and wince. My head spins slightly and the room shakes into vision.

The room is covered with cement blocks and there are no windows. I must be underground somewhere.

"Zach?" I hear Catherine call to me. My head is still pounding. I look up and I see a blurry red blob floating in front of me.

"Catherine."

"Here, baby." She says handing me a plastic water bottle. "Drink it."

I hesitantly put the bottle to my mouth and take slow sips. My vision is slowly coming back into focus.

"How do you feel? Did you sleep?" She asks me and I slowly nod.

"I'm ok." I say softly.

"Good." She says and she tries to run her fingers through my hair and I pull back. The sudden movement makes me nauseous. I can feel the throw up starting to come up, and I sip more of the water.

"I want to see Cammie in person, then I will tell you what I know."

"Zach, I know you don't know the list. You can't possibly know the names." She says with a sigh.

"She told me after Boston. She told me, Rachel and Joe when we were in her office."

"Zach…." She starts, but she starts to trail off.

"I need to see her." I say grabbing her arm. She pulls out her phone and hands it to me. I tilt the screen so I can see it. I breathe a sigh of relief. Cammie slowly paces around in a little room. She looks skinner, but she is alive.

"I need one name and then you can see her for real." She tells me. Shit. I don't know any of the names. I rack my brain for anything that could be helpful.

"That's what I thought. Zach," She say sternly grabbing onto my arm. "Don't you dare lie to me again."

"Catherine! Catherine! MOM!" I scream and she turns around.

"Zach." She says mockingly. My head starts to burn. "you don't look that good."

"What did you do?" I ask her, and she smiles. She leaves and slams the door hard. The lights go out and I am left completely alone. My eyes start to close and I feel myself slip away again.

* * *

Present time

Cammie's POV:

"Ready for this." My mom asks me and we start to pull up to the house. It looks different from when I saw it last time.

"Yeah." I say taking a deep breath.

"You can wait here if it is too much." My mom says and I nod. She parks about thirty feet away from the house and we both get out. My mom unlocks the door and I follow here inside.

The rooms are much bigger than I remember. The furniture had been removed and the blood scrubbed away. My mom veers off and starts to look around the kitchen.

I take the long hallway back to an old bedroom. I stand in the middle of it and slowly walk around in circles.

" _Do you want to leave Cameron?" Catherine shrill voice asks me._

" _Stop." I say crying. She shifts her wait so she is pressing down harder on my chest._

" _I can't breathe." I say gasping. She shifts her waight and air floods into my lungs._

" _What are the names?" She asks me again._

" _I swear to you. I don't know. I never saw the list."_

" _Liar!"_

" _Catherine, please!" I say begging her._

I snap back to reality and my eyes fly open. Thud. Thud.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yes baby?" She says coming into the room.

"Do you hear that noise?" She listens for a while before she nods. She motions for me to back up and be quiet.

I point to the wall and she nods.

"Zach?" I say softly taking a chance. I hear a soft cry of joy.

"Cammie?" I hear the muffled voice say.

"Zach!" I say more confidently.

"Cammie!" He repeats louder.

"Mom, he's behind the wall." I say turning to her, but she is gone.

"Mom? Mom where did you go?"

I hear a loud bang and dust falls from the ceiling. I jump back, and rush into the hallway.

"Cammie?" I hear a man's voice say.

"Zach?" I say.

"Cammie!" He says and I run into his arms. I feel tears run down my face. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I thought I had lost you." I say crying into his shirt.

"I right here." He says smoothing my hair down.

"I love you." I feel myself saying.

"I love you too." He says back to me and my heart skips a beat. He pushes me away so he can look at me better.

"You look horrible." He says laughing.

"I look better than you." I say sharing a giggle.

"Well, if you two are done, why don't we head back to the school. There are some people that are dying to see you again." I hear my mom say.

Zach wraps his arm around my waist and we slowly make our way back to the car.

"I'm sorry." He repeats softly so only I can hear. I look up and see tears gathering in his eyes.

"Zach. You didn't do anything. You are nothing like _her._ You're my Zach. I never

want to lose you ever again."

"You won't." He says promising.

I stop suddenly in my tracks and he looks at me questioningly.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I hear myself ask him.

"More than anything." He says with a smile and I breathe a sigh of relief. This is finally over. We're together at last. I can't help but feel butterflies gather in my stomach. I look up to Zach and see this stupid smile plastered on his face. I know that we are going to be ok.

* * *

Ok so I made an epilogue that hopefully ties it all together so be sure to check that out.


	13. Epilogue

Chapter 13:

Some time later.

Cammie's POV:

"A little to your left. Wait! Too much! Back a little…a little more. Stop! That's perfect now hold it there." I say as I watch Zach struggle with the picture frame.

I quickly take a pencil and draw a line where I want the painting to be.

"Are you sure Joe is going to be happy with this?" Zach asks second guessing it.

"This is my best work." I say staring at him. "Plus I think he will notice that the other one is gone."

"That's true." He says agreeing with me.

"How did it break anyway?" I ask him.

"Well, Bex and I were playing football and I stabbed it with my shoulder, knocking a huge whole inside of it." He says sheepishly .

"Hahaha. He's going to be so mad at you." I say laughing.

"Hurry up." He says gently pushing my out of the way. He lifts up the hammer and nails the nail into the wall. He struggles and lifts up the picture balancing it up against the wall.

"That's great. It looks just like the other one." I say admiring my handy work. It was an amazing forgery, If I do say so myself. (And I do)

"What do you say we watch a movie to celebrate? I am pretty sure Joe owns almost every James bond movie." Zach says smiling.

"That sound great. I'll make popcorn." I say rushing to the kitchen. I pull out a bag of microwave popcorn, and pop it in for 4 minutes.

I head over to the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth and brush my hair.

"Cammie, what's that smell?" Zach calls out to me. "It smells like fire."

Oh shit the popcorn. I think as I run out to the microwave. Sure enough thats where the horrible smell coming form. I take out the molten lava popcorn and pour it into a red bowl.

"Wow." Zach says as I past the bowl to him.

"I know right. I am the next Gordon Ramsey." I say laughing and Zach dos too.

"This is great, babe." He says as he motions for me to sit down next to him. He slowly puts his hand around me and I lay my head down on his chest.

He takes my hand and smooths it over my hair.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask him.

"Anything Gallagher Girl."

"What happened after you went to the gas station?" I ask him and He takes a long time to answer.

"I ran into Catherine at the gas station. We fought and I hit my head. I must have passes out shortly after that because I woke up in a different room. I begged her to let you go in exchange for me telling her the names."

"You don't know the names." I say pausing him.

"I know and Catherine knew that too. She wasn't that pleased with me. She sent Mark and Johnson to harass me so I would come crawling back to her. I guess that after she got taken away they panicked. They didn't want to hold onto me, but they couldn't let me go. After you were rescued, they thought that no one would find me at the house since it had already been cleared. They must have drugged me, because I don't remember anything after they came to get me for dinner. When I woke up again I was inside that little hole in the wall." He says with a great sigh.

"Right after that I came right?" I say helping him along.

"A couple of days later, you and your mom came to the house and started making noise. I took a chance and started banging on the walls to get your attention."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" I ask him.

"Joe said that I had to get away from the school for a while. I knew Catherine would follow me, so I used it to my advantage. I purposefully used my credit cards and make sure she took me along with her. My plan was that we would escape together."

"How? That place was a fortress."

"I really wasn't thinking."

"I am just glad that we're both safe." I say breathing a sigh of relief.

"Me too baby." He says and he softly clicks on the movie.

"I know that you want to hear about what happen to me when I was with Catherine, but I don't know if I am ever going to be ready to tell anyone that. I haven't even told my mom or Joe." I say softly.

"Cam, I don't care if I never know. I have you here and that's all that matters to me." Zach says softly.

"She is nothing like you, Zach. I want you to know that she is not who I think of when I see you. I know its the same for Joe and My mom. Max was a real jerk for saying that."

"I know."

"Are you going to visit her at some point?" I ask him. Catherine was being held at a secure prison in the alps. My mom, aunt, Joe, Zach, and me are the only people who can see her.

"No. I don't think I ever will." He says truthfully.

"I might." I say and he is surprised.

"Why? After everything she did to you."

"She still knows where my dad is buried. She's never given that up." I say, and Zach hold his breath.

"Cammie…..she lies a lot. I don't even know if everything she told me is true. Your mom and Aunt are very skilled at what they do, and if she hasn't told them by now I don't think she ever will." Zach says honestly.

"I'm just glad she's gone." I say truthfully.

"Me too, Gallagher girl. Me too."

I must have fallen asleep after because Zach was shaking me awake.

"Joe's back." He says softly. I hear the door open and softly shut.

"Hey, how did you two do alone?" He says as he sets three bags of grouches on the counter.

"Good, Bex and Liz left earlier with Grant. They wanted to go home and study." Zach says.

"That's good, and my place isn't totally trashed too." He adds smiling.

"Yeah, I told you Joe. We took good care of this place." I hear Zach say and I smile a little.

"Well, I am going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." I hear Joe say as he makes his way upstairs.

"Night." I say to Joe.

"Night Cam. I like the new picture by the way. It really adds to the decor." I hear him say laughing.

"We tried." Zach says under his breath, and I laugh softly.

We're going to start school next year, and to be completely honest I am so excited. A little scared, but truly excited. Since Catherine is gone, Gallagher and Blackthorn are going to have more exchanges and get together. My mom made sure that a good person was promoted to the head of blackthorn and the circle is essentially chased down every name on the list and successfully ended the circle.

My life was looking up and still is. Zach has been my longtime boyfriend for over four months, and we've basically been promised a spot at every agency. I still sometimes have nightmares every one in a while, but I have over come most of the trauma that Catherine has inflicted. Zach helps me get through most of them.

I am so glad that that chapter of my life is over. Zach and I are turning a new page tomorrow. Bex might have slipped to me that Zach was going to give me a promise ring. (I am totally going to say yes BTW). I close my eyes and rest my head back down on his chest. His breathing is nice and steady, so he must be asleep. I inhale and the warm sent of the beach and coconuts fill my brain. Soap and shampoo has always smelled a lot better on him that anyone else. He moves his arm so it drapes over my back. For a first time in a long time, I feel completely safe. I softly close my keys and drift off into sleep.


End file.
